Flying Blind
by ZombieScones
Summary: Tony and Thor venture into untested waters: Living with each other. However, Loki has other plans. Sequel to A Stable Relationship. Tony/Thor. ThunderIron. Male/Male relationship. Yaoi. Slash. Established relationship. Lemons at some point.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: This is a slash story! Please don't read if you DO NOT like guy/ guy stuff.

Avengers, Iron Man and Thor are all owned by Marvel. I own nothing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

He takes a deep rasping breath that does nothing to fill his lungs with anything but musty stale air. He coughs and shifts. His bones are stiff and painful. Every muscle group hurts and protest against any movement. He plies apart his eyes that are stuck together with schmutz but he sees nothing but blurry shapes in the darkness. There is a tugging at his chest. A deep pain that harbors inside him. A weight. A whirring. A shallow stabbing sensation that turns to a constant blight. When he pulls away the pain increases. He pulls again, not wanting to be held down, but it pulls at his heart. A pain that threatens to faint him. It swims to his head and swirls and he feels around his chest for the source. He finds it in a bloody metal circle embedded in him, the skin flayed and jagged as he feels it. He gags and dry heaves. He steadies himself and feels along the maimed flesh, not wanting to know; but he must. A wire attached to another heavy box. Tethered to it. Like an archer. The car battery.

He panics because he suddenly knows where he is. He knows what happened here he remembers the raw terror and he feels it all again. It pumps through his veins settings them on fire. The silence is pressing on his ears. Claustrophobia setting in. The acidic bile in his thought growing stronger. He reaches again.

And then there is movement in the room. Something close like it had been there all along. So close to him. He lets out a strangled cry backing away. The thing pulls in his chest. He pulls it out. He takes the vile thing out of him. It hurts like hell. There are suddenly a hundred agonising stings of pain inside his chest, like every fibre of the shrapnel trying to tear him apart. He screams.

_"Sir?"_

A bright glow catches his eye. Suddenly he is free. He can see the white sheets curled around him and the lights of the city through the blinds in the window. He breathes trying to calm his pumping heart. He is hot and sticky with sweat that had formed on him.

_"Sir, replace the arc reactor." _JARVIS' reassuring drone filling him with comfort. Looking at his palm he can see that he held the glowing triangle within its metal container. He quickly replaced it into the hole in his chest, shocked that he had taken it out. He groaned as the shrapnel slowed its progression once more, the pain in his dream must have been real.

"Thanks, JARVIS." He said quietly.

Tony felt his heart rate returning to normal and sighed. Only a dream, but it had been so real.

To his right lay Thor. His muscular back facing him. Tony leaned down and kissed his shoulder breathing in his rich natural musk. He stroked a hand through the long, blonde, slightly tangled hair. Thor groaned in his sleep. A smile of approval on his lips. Tony smiled at his friend, kissing his back again before moving off of the bed and into the night.

Tony shifted across and off of the bed, grabbing a pair of silk boxers as he padded across the carpeted floor. He opened the door of the bedroom and across the open kitchen of his penthouse to the balcony-come-landing platform. Tony hummed as the cold air sticks to his sweat covered form as he pushes through the smaller, less obtrusive, side door.

Sitting himself on the ledge with his legs hanging off the sides he took in the bright skyline. Cold harsh office lights that blared out for no other reason than to state their existence. The neon lights that blinked on and off far below him burnt odd shapes into his retina. All the time the constant ambience of the business of the dormant city. Looking directly over from where he was sitting he could see the halogen glow of the street lights that surrounded Stark Tower, catching and bouncing from the glass to the scaffolding that had yet to be removed. He could easily fall from where he sat. Nothing more than a thin iron bar would stop him plummeting to the ground.

Tony wondered what people would think. Would they have expected it of him? Would Thor care? He knew that he would, but for how long? The god had said so himself that he had lived uncountable lives already. Tony was no more than a distraction. Just a blip on the timeline of Thor's excessively long life span. His hand twitched as if electric shook him. The power and control of debating his own death almost filled him with an unholy urge. The voice that spoke next to him almost jolted him into the abyss before he could choose not to.

"Do you come out here often?"

Tony looked to his side taking hold of the metal bar in front of him. Loki sat an arm's length from him. He wasn't in all his shining armour today, adorned only in his black leg guards and emerald plate, his black hair swept neatly back in its normal style. The god's eyes glimmered in the dark; sparkling green.

Tony gripped the rail harder as he observed this new development, yanking him out of his daydreams of self-destruction, composing himself once more.

"Yes, it's my house you know." Tony remarked, trying to act as if the other's sudden apparition was normal.

"You are in quite a state of undress." Loki remarked, his eyes darting to Tony's only garment and travelled up and down his body. Tony shifted uneasily. He was a playboy, a sex god, a man of no inhibitions, yet he felt that Loki's gaze was one of the most scrutinizing he had been under. He looked down at himself, arc reactor glowing blue and the last of his mottled bruises fading from his chest.

"Like I say, it's my house." Tony countered, considering moving his hand up to cover his reactor, deciding against it lest he show weakness.

"We got off on the wrong foot when we last met." Loki said, in a more than reasonable tone.

"You mean when I povelled you though a roof or when you threw me out of a window?" Tony said, half playing half serious.

Loki gritted his teeth.

"I mean the time when I made you moan." Loki's voice turned to a mischievous sneer.

"Funny, I can't seem to remember that time." Tony said, looking into the distance in mock thought "Oh! Do you mean the time when your brother Mijolnired you into a wall?"

Loki pouted, narrowing his eyes. Tony grinned in victory and at the Loki's (dare he say cute?) expression. He should probably alert Thor to his brother's appearance but he was enjoying this far too much.

"And you never made me moan." Tony said returning to seriousness.

"Maybe you repressed the memory." The god said, lips curling.

"Why are you here, Loki?" Tony sighed, tiring of all this late night beating around the bush.

The god remained quiet for some time. Looking out across the glowing night.

"The view." He said after a while. Tony scoffed.

There then came a moment of quiet where they sat, not moving, simply surveying the sky turn from inky black to dappled navy. A light breeze played through Tony's hair.

"I should probably catch you." Tony mused. "My director is angry that you vanished on me last time." He looked at Loki who just smiled back at him pleasantly.

"But we both know I'll be gone before you can summon the forces it would take to impound me."

"True." Tony said, glancing into the distance again. He rubs his shoulders to try and generate some warmth. The cool night air had taken its toll on him.

"You look cold." Loki observes.

Tony stands and stretches, turning his back on the god as he made his way back to the penthouse.

"You never took that drink." Tony says, turning at the last minute. "Fancy it now?" He offers the trickster who was still sitting in a laid-back position on the balcony.

Loki took a sidelong look at the glass window with a sceptical look.

"I rather not be here when my brother rouses." He said, looking back at the scientist.

"Your call." He answers, pushing open the door again.

Loki watches the dark haired man leave, suppressing a sigh. Just as he is about to conjure the magic that would allow him to leave a head pops out of the glass door.

"Before you go" Tony says. "How did you escape from Asgard?"

Loki smiles at the inventor's form, his head stuck out from behind the door.

"Why, has he not told you?"

And with that he snapped his fingers (probably for dramatic effect) and disappeared in a puff of green and gold smoke. His last comment only served to unnerve tony and leave a nasty feeling in the pit of his stomach.

~!

Tony wakes to the smell of baked goods and the sound of munching. He breathes the smell in deeply before opening his eyes to a familiar sight; Thor stuffing his face.

Noticing he was awake Thor put the plate of pop-tarts between them and lays his head on the pillow, his baby blue eyes staring into Tony's.

"You wake late." He said, the god's voice gritty with sleep. Taking a finger the god brushes the smaller man's cheek. Tony hums and closes his eyes, relaxing into the touch.

"Didn't sleep well." He answered, through closed eyes. Thor tore away a corner of a pastry and presses it to Tony's lips. He accepts it graciously, licking the tips of Thor's fingers as he took the cinnamon flavoured sweet into his mouth. Thor smiled at the action and licks his lips at the pleasured expression on his lover's face.

They share the pop tarts between them and Tony gradually rises to a sitting position. The god gets up and stretched, and Tony could not help to stare at the god's ripped muscles. He smiled with a quirked eyebrow.

"You eat too many pop tarts." Tony said leaning across onto Thor's side of the bed. "You're getting fat." Tony said poking his boyfriend with his index finger.

"What? Where?" Thor said. He turned around looking at his toned physique.

"Only where it matters." Tony said with a grin. He quickly leaned towards the standing man from his position on the bed and clamped his teeth down on one cheek of Thor's fleshy backside. The god yelped and jumped away from him. His shocked expression turned to a grin.

"You dare mock me, mortal?" Thor said, his voice dark in pretend anger.

"Well I would say cut back on the delicious baked goods but..." Tony smiled, knowing that he was only asking for it.

The god growled and leapt upon Tony, covering his lithe form with his massive frame, grabbing the genius' hands and pinning them above him on the sheets.

"You play games with me, Stark." He growled. Thor's breathe was hot on him as he stared into his eyes, a sinister grin upon his lips. It turned Tony on to no end.

"Are you going to hurt me?" He played.

"Of course not." Thor said. He lowered his head close to Tony's neck.

"But I will punish you." He moved his stubble against the inventor's neck just how he liked it. Tony shivered involuntarily as the scratchy musk assaulted him. Thor continued to kiss his neck and shoulders already working off the scientist's T-shirt. Normally Thor took his time with lots of foreplay, licks, kisses and strokes but today he looked as impatient as Tony was feeling.

Thor reached up Tony's chest, squeezing gently at his nipple before leaning in to suck the nub. The god knew how to make him whine. Tony had always been more vocal than the average person during sex, but since he was with Thor it was like he couldn't control the noises he made. He had tried to quieten himself once before, but Thor would have none of that; fucking him senseless until he wasn't even aware of the sounds he was making. The Thunderer likes a challenge.

"You're like a... horny teenager today." Tony said through a moan, trying to keep his voice under control. Thor looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes.

"Don't pretend that you do not enjoy it." The god said with a smile, roughly pulling down his black boxers. The smaller man jerked when the god palmed him, moving ever so slightly in strong circles.

"I love beholding you like this." Thor whispered into Tony's ear, making him shiver.

"Well you're the only one who has ever seen me like this." Said the brunette, smiling and stroking a finger across Thor's stubble. The god laughed.

"I highly doubt that."

"Oh no, you are." Tony said seriously; however, Thor could never tell if it was mock seriousness or not. "Do you know why?" The dark haired man asked seductively. Thor shook his head.

"Because I only bottom for gods."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

Welcome aboard the good ship ThunderIron! We have become a slightly bigger boat since our last boarding! We're still not a cruise ship but we are getting there. Until then please feel free to enjoy the sexy view while drinking cocktails and sunning yourself in the glorious ThunderIron glow!


	2. Chapter 2

_Gone to work. Back at 6pm. Love Thor x_

Tony scowled at the tiny note lying on his bedside table. Ever since the god had come back from Asgard he had been leaving little notes around the house in apology. Tony thought it was cute. He liked the notes and the way he would sometimes find them randomly throughout the tower.

He found it a bizarre concept that Thor worked. To be fair the concept of 'work' baffled him anyway. He considered work to be in the lab or at board meetings. Not in a shop. It confused him. He thought back to when Thor announced it to him.

_"I have proclaimed a job!"_

_Tony gagged through his coffee, which was becoming a regular occurrence._

_"What?!" He managed to splutter._

_"I am now __an employee__ of Maxi's Flowers located on East 54th street."_

_"A florist? Are you kidding me?"_

_Thor shook his head._

_"Is there something wrong with this arrangement?" His eyes a little wide in confusion._

_"Why do you need a job? I have so much money! SO much money!" He emphasized. "Who's going to keep me company all day?" He said putting on his puppy-dog eyes._

_"You are always busy in the lab or at meetings."_

_"Yeah but I like to know __you're__ here! We have a gym and a TV and things. Can't you just stay here?" Tony pleaded. _

_"Tony, I wish to be useful in Midgard and to meet some of __its__ inhabitance. Also I __tire__ of spending all day by myself."_

_"You spend some days with Steve."_

_"Captain America has business of his own and does not wish to entertain me for the rest of his mortal life."_

_"But...I like it when you come down to the lab sometimes and kiss me." Tony said drawing out the big guns._

_"I love doing that too." Thor said embracing Tony in those huge arms. He kissed him gently on the lips, his stubble brushing gently across Tony's chin. The smaller man hummed in happiness. Thor pulled away and looked into the scientist's dark eyes._

_"But I believe the expression that Midgardians use is 'man up'" The god said with a coy grin._

_Tony's frowned, unimpressed. _

_"Did you just tell me to man up?"_

_"Aye."_

_"Fine then." Tony said tearing himself away from his boyfriend. "No more kisses for you then." He said exiting from the room. Thor, __looking__ worried, hurried after him._

_"Tony!"_

_Spotting the man running down the corridor. He ran after him and caught the smaller man easily, steering him into a wall._

_"Tony I-" Thor began facing the scientist both his hands either side him. But then he __realised__ that Tony was laughing silently to himself._

_"Don't worry, big guy." Tony said still chuckling "I'm just joking! You get so worried." He smiled touching the god's cheek tenderly. "I'm glad you got a job." He said._

_"Really?" Thor asked, his eyes brightening._

_"Yes. But part of the deal is I get to call you flower related nicknames."_

_"Done." Said Thor and placing his hand on the small of Tony's back he lent him into a low kiss._

That was then when Tony had a massive project on the go. Now he had finished that and was thoroughly bored. Tony couldn't understand why Thor wanted a job. What was this 'socialising' thing? Thor had him to socialise with. Only then did Tony realise that in this week alone he had talked more to JARVIS than he had to Thor. He stopped.

But still there was always Bruce and Steve who had moved into the tower last month. Sure Thor and Bruce didn't always see eye to eye but Thor and Steve got on really well. He had even seen Steve and Thor working out together and sparring in the gym recently.

The god had moved into his penthouse about two months ago, moving over the few things that he kept in his downstairs room. It was relatively the same as before apart from they now slept in the same bed, cuddled and had sex. However everyday life had not changed. Working in the lab, Thor doing his own thing, sharing meals in the evening and watching the full box set of Lost. That all stayed the same.

Only when they had run out of coffee a while ago had there been a problem. Tony had a fit because Pepper had not calculated the god's coffee intake into the weekly shopping list. Asides from that there hadn't really been any issues. Thor was a very easy person to live with and seemed to make up for Tony being an extremely difficult person to live with.

But at the back of his niggling mind he understood why Thor needed this. To be fair, if it was him lying round all day with no lab work to bury himself in he probably would find comfort in a flower shop too. Ew. A flower shop. Tony shuddered. Just thought of all the soppy, fluffy grossness that he would have to deal with made him gag. People buying gifts, watching them smile at each other lovingly, wrapping up flowers in printed lace bags. He shook himself mentally. Rather Thor than him.

He got up. Stretched. Marvelled at the wonderful ache in his butt. Made his way to the kitchen. Looked in the cupboard labelled 'coffee' next to the cupboard labelled 'pop-tarts'. Slapped the coffee machine into action and went about embracing the challenge of the day. Hawkeye.

Damn that bastard. Tony knew it was going to be hard to draw the hawk from its nest. He didn't even know why he was doing this. He thought it might be something to do with Fury beedying him with that one eye and asking him to get the team into an 'agreeable' housing situation.

The guy doesn't ask for much. Phones, key cards, specialized call out systems. Hell, Tony would have probably thrown it all back in the guy's face if he hadn't provoked him.

_"Well, if you're sure you can't do it. I guess I could just ask one of the special tech teams to. You know we employed a graphic designer to work with them last week. I'm sure he could do it."_

It was not hard to miss the amount of laboured sarcasm that the bald headed man put into his sentence, but it worked. Tony gritted his teeth and held back a series of newly learned Asgardian swear words, but he did the job. No graphic designer was going to outshine Tony-fucking-Stark.

Nevertheless, challenge of the day. Hawkeye.

He knew that getting everybody in the same house was probably the worst idea that Fury had ever had. It wasn't as if they were all chummy with each other. Well apart from him and Thor but that went without saying. Oh and Steve and Thor. And him and Bruce. And Clint and Natasha. He mentally scratched that idea, thinking that he might have to extend an invitation to his and Thor's regular movie nights to the rest of the team.

He asked JARVIS to connect him and within a second he was talking to the deadpan voice of agent Barton.

"Hey, Hawk! How you doing?" Tony said.

"I'm good. What's wrong?" Said Clint, straight to the point.

"What's wrong is I'm being polite and trying, unsuccessfully, to engage in small talk. How's the weather with you?"

The line was silent.

"Yeah. Right. OK. So you wanna move in with me?"

"What?"

"Because I've been thinking. I've got a whole bunch of really wonderful apartments, and you know what? I feel really generous today! So you can have one! Isn't that great?" Tony said with fake excitement.

"Seriously, Stark-"

"So where you living right now?"

"Stark I don't have time to-"

"I bet S.H.E.I.L.D. have got you a nice little military issued apartment, yeah? With one of those darling grey carpets?"

"I'm colour blind."

"Doesn't stop you from hitting gold now, does it?"

There was a brief silence. "What's your point?"

"Well, I mean, I'm not suggesting that I have five star accommodation at a premium price of nothing." Tony kept his voice singsong but gritted his teeth. This was proving harder than expected.

"I don't fancy joining the gay parade, which is Stark Tower."

Tony snubbed the comment. "Even if I threw in an archery range?"

The line was quiet.

"Moving platforms and fire hoops? The works!"

There was another pause.

"Ok. But as long as Natasha moves in too."

The line went dead. _Great_ thought Tony.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked out across the skyline through the huge window. He wondered if he should tell Thor about his brother's random appearance last night. Had it even been real?

Tony frowned again and pulled up a display for an archery range he had been working on. He smiled.

"JARVIS. Where would this best fit? I have a feeling it might go above the gym."

"It would fit there sir, unless you wanted to dedicate an entire floor of the lower living apartments to the range."

"Hm." Tony considered. "Nah, let's have all the training areas closer to the ground floor and all the communal areas in the lower apartments." He swiped the blueprint out of existence. "How's the cinema room coming along?"

"Nicely, sir. You may be required to do some more heavy lifting quite soon."

"You know how to charm a guy, don't you?" Tony smiled at the silence. "And JARVIS," he said walking out to the front of the lounge. "Was Loki here last night or did I just dream it?"

"My censors did not detect any other presence, sir. However you did display some out of character behavior after you woke." JARVIS said, immediately playing video footage onto the holoscreen.

The tape was of Tony sitting on the balcony in his boxer shorts. There was no sign of Loki, however Tony was talking to the air. Tony approached the screen closer and wheeled round to look out of the windows to the balcony where he sat. He turned again, studying the footage.

_"Like I say, it's my house."_ Tony's own voice said over the speakers. JARVIS stopped playing the tape.

"Perhaps Loki was cloaking himself from my security sensors."

"Thanks for that captain obvious." Tony drawled. _So it had been real._

He shifted uncomfortably. He knew that he needed to tell Thor about this when he got home. He thought back to the encounter. Not many things worried him, but this did. Loki's last words had made him anxious.

_"Why, has he not told you?"_

If Thor had known all the time of Loki's escape why had he been keeping it from him?

It's not often that the scientist doubted somebody. Mind you he had little reason to doubt the very few people he held close to him. However this change of lifestyle had taken in out of the loop a bit.

He stared out across the skyline, eyes working logically through the uniformed streets trying to find Thor's shop.

He shrugged and made his way back to the kitchen. He would find out later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

Hey guys! Sorry for the SLOW start. You know me by now. It gets better :P Scones out.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: This is a slash story! Please don't read if you DO NOT like guy/ guy stuff.

Avengers, Iron Man and Thor are all owned by Marvel. I own nothing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

_In the lab. Dinner, yeah? x_

Thor smiled at the note. He already knew where Tony would be. In the lab with his toys, inventing something he could not possibly begin to comprehend. Thor knew that Tony could just program JARVIS to tell him where he resided but he had adopted the god's primitive note writing. It touched his heart. He changed out of his work things and into his swimming trunks.

He loved his work. There was something special about helping people in a way which didn't include smashing it with a hammer. It was calming but not boring.

The god entered the stairwell and began his ascent to the roof where the pool was. He didn't mind the climb as much as he minded the lifts. He had managed to get to grips with many Midgardian appliances, even managing to work JARVIS to an extent. However, he was still put on edge when things moved on their own such as the elevator doors or DUM-E when he appeared from time to time.

He got to the top floor and pushed open the door to reveal the large pool in the middle of Stark Tower. The sun was hot and quivered above the tiled floor but the air was easier to breathe here than down on the city's streets. The god wasted no time in diving head first into the cooling water. He sighed as the water made contact with his skin. He raked his wet hair out of his eyes and began to swim.

It was on his third length of the pool that he caught sight of a figure sitting on the each of the pool, his exposed skin shining in the sunlight. At first he thought it was Tony before he took a double take. The lithe figure dived into the pool as Thor had done. He watched the blur of pitch black and creamy white as it travelled to the bottom of the pool and back up to the surface. Loki appeared only inches away from him, water still hanging to his eyelashes.

"I must say they definitely know how to replicate nature." He started abruptly. "Like a lake isn't it. If lakes were shaped like boxes. Humans have an obsession with right angles, I've found."

Thor blinked at his brother.

"Loki, what are-" He was interrupted by a splash as the smaller god disappeared into the water. Thor rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling as he watched his brother tumble about at the pool's bottom. He dashed the surface splashing Thor again as he immerged.

"This is delightful!" Loki said, a smile on his lips as he played in the water.

"What are you doing here, Loki?" Thor asked again.

"Swimming. I thought that was obvious." The god continued, floating on the water and paddling with his feet.

"I meant why are you swimming?" Thor's eyebrows rose impatiently.

"Well I thought about talking to you from the side but I thought that might be rude." Loki said. He threw himself backwards into the water. He resurfaced again. He really did enjoy this. He might have to make use of Tony's pool more often.

"So you've come to talk to me." Thor said sternly, moving towards to his brother, his feet leaving the tiled bottom and treading water.

"Perhaps." Loki flashes him a gaze of green. He turned to catch the pool's side.

"Fury is angry that we have not incarcerated you." Thor stated. Loki looked at him, his jet hair was displaced and hung into his eyes.

"Then by all means," He paused "Incarcerate me." Loki challenged, before kicking off against the wall.

Loki seemed to be in his element as he dived and swam elegantly through the water as Thor thrashed around trying to pin him down. Loki avoided him narrowly as he appeared, resurfacing directly behind his brother.

"Missed me." He laughed as he dove back down to avoid the blonde who whirled around wildly. Thor could not help but laugh as he tried in vain to catch the raven-haired god who swam like a fish.

"Do you submit?" Loki asked playfully as he almost danced through the liquid.

Thor laughed.

"If we took this to land then I would surely win." He chuckled. He was happy that his brother seemed well and whole again. For a moment, he forgot that a few months prior he had tried to subdue Tony.

"I do not doubt that." Loki replied, paddling backwards to meet the vertical tiles once more.

"Why are you here, Loki?" Thor asked again. He knew his brother was not here just to laugh and joke with him. He had known Loki for an enormously long time and he knew that Loki did not 'play' unless some trickier was afoot. The trickster gazed off into the distance for a while, admiring the cityscape against the dusty blue sky.

"You are missed, Thor. Will you not return home?"

Thor sighed, deep and heavy. He knew this time would come. He knew that somebody would return to him after his departure from Asgard a few months ago. He had not told anybody, had not left them any explanation of his leave. He was sure though that the Allfather knew of his whereabouts. "It is not as simple as that." He said, his eyebrows creasing.

"Because you love a mortal?" Loki asked in a levelled tone.

Thor looked across the pool staring into the skyline as Loki had done. He tried to think of a way in which he could explain it to his brother, a way in which he would understand. Perhaps he could tell him about the Avengers and how he was part of a team now. He drew a blank.

"Yes." He returned.

Loki smiled sadly.

"It is not just him." Thor started suddenly. "These mortals rely on me. I have responsibilities. I have their trust and they have mine."

"Is this how you dress it?" Loki snapped. Thor looked sideways to catch his gaze. "The poor mortals would all but keel over if it weren't their precious Thunderer?" Loki said, a snide edge to his words. " The Midgardians have always lived and will continue to without your help. Don't pretend to yourself that it is them who forces you to stay."

Thor rounded on Loki. "Perhaps you are right. Perhaps I am selfish and stay where I desire to stay. Perhaps the ways of Midgard are more simple than the hollow promises of Asgard."

Loki blinked and Thor continued.

"Father is cruel and harsh. I was blind to it before. Now I see him. Them. You." He paused, staring into the dark haired god's green orbs. "For what you truly are."

Loki's jaw twitched. Thor drew himself out of the pool having no need to say more. The water clung to his body as he grabbed his towel from one of the loungers.

"This isn't about you, it is about him." Loki called after him, pulling himself out of the pool too. "He, who will not even share with you how he received his embedded device."

Thor turned at that. He stared at Loki who had his hand on his chest for emphasis. The blonde turned on the spot and left the master of lies on the sunny platform.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

Sorry (again) for the slow start to this fic _ Next chapter somewhen next week and then (chpt4) the elusive PLOT becomes clearer!


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: This is a slash story! Please don't read if you DO NOT like guy/ guy stuff.

Avengers, Iron Man and Thor are all owned by Marvel. I own nothing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

Progress bars. He never had to wait for loading times normally. JARVIS had the fastest processor known to man, he should know, he built it. However, he was trying to backup the entirety of his uncompressed work onto the cloud. His own cloud. He couldn't trust anybody else this a copy of his work, so he had a room dedicated to his own STARK Servers installed previously that week.

Tony had his head on the desk staring up at the progress bar that tick along at a snail's pace. He had spent most of the morning trying to run other programmes at the same time, but it made the backup even slower. He made fun of JARVIS comparing him to Commodore 64, shouted at the AI for a bit, tried to work with a sketch pad, found it too confusing, apologised to JARVIS and now sat with his head on the work surface.

The bar ticked up from 22% to 23%. He rolled his eyes. He was so bored that he heard the footsteps coming from all the way down the hall. Tony smiled and whirled round so his chair faced the doorway. Thor stepped through the glass door.

"So I was thinking lasagne, but I think I might turn Italian with all the pasta I've been eating." Tony smiled at the god. The smile dropped as he saw that Thor had his teeth gritted.

"What's wrong?" He asked slowly, getting up from his chair. His eyes scanned over the god's stiffened stance, his damp hair, his blue gaze staring off to the side. "Thor?" He asked again as he approached. The god didn't answer and that worried the scientist more than anything. He lent a hand up to his arm and touched the slightly wet skin.

Thor's expression and demeanour softened at the touch. He looked down at the brunette, eyes catching for a second on his arc reactor. He sighed.

"I am fine."

"Really? Because it looked like you wanted to punch somebody a second ago." Tony said eyebrows raised.

"I am fine. Really, Tony." Thor said meeting the brown eyes that reflected the horizontal lights in the lab's ceiling. He pulled the smaller man into a hug.

"Perhaps we should get dinner."

"Ok." Tony smiled as he breathed in the god's scent of harsh chlorine. "What do you want?"

"I think tonight we should order something."

"Yeah I'm bored of wholesome stuff anyway." Tony chuckled at the god's taste.

~!

They invited Steve and Bruce up to the penthouse for a take away. The two complemented Tony on the clear up, saying how it had really improved since last time. It wasn't much of a compliment since the last time they had seen it was when Loki had been embedded in his floor and most of the room had been smashed to pieces.

They managed to order a ridiculous amount of food and Tony brought half of his alcohol cupboard out to share. They put on a movie and spent the evening eating, drinking, talking and just generally having a fun time. Sometimes their convocation divided, normally when Tony and Bruce started playing with theories and concepts, forcing Thor and Steve to renew their own separate 'normal' conversation. As normal as a conversation between a demi-god and a super solider gets anyway.

JARVIS alerted them that the delivery guy was at the main entrance and asked if Tony wanted to send DUM-E to pick up the food. Tony considered and thought it would be funnier to pick up the food in person. Steve and Thor made their way down the stairs to get the food while Tony and Bruce watched the front house CCTV.

They laughed when Thor boomed out of the door "Good evening, Midgardian! I understand that you are harbouring some provisions for the Avengers!" He took the boxes off the poor guy who was staring, his face a mask of bemused terror. Thor handed them to Steve who smiled sheepishly and mouthed 'sorry'.

"I am aware that I do not have to pay you, due to Tony Stark having purchased these foodstuffs on the magical plastic card."

The man in the cap nodded, wondering if he should stay or run away very fast.

"Farewell, then!" Thor said and closed the glass entrance retreating to the stairwell with Steve.

"You used all that fancy language on purpose." Steve said with a raised eyebrow and a small smile.

"Was it that obvious?" Thor said succumbing to a laugh.

"Only to people who know you." Steve said as they ascended the stairs.

~!

The Avengers continued their evening into the early hours. Steve who was reclining in some chinos and a checked shirt, sat soberly on the floor with his back against the couch. Thor was sitting next to him sporting his normal jeans and T-shirt. The god was only a little tipsy even after spending the whole evening necking back Tony's scotch and beer, but this was nothing new to him; he couldn't get drunk off of Midgardian drinks.

"Perhaps I should bring back some Asgardian beverages. That would indeed inebriate you, Steve." Thor said, nudging the other with his arm.

"I doubt that, unfortunately." Steve said looking slightly depressed; although he was thankful to Thor that he wasn't the only sober(ish) member of this party. Bruce and Tony suddenly turned their attention to the blondes.

"Actually your problem is that your body heals itself so fast, that you don't have time to register the intoxication." Bruce commented.

"Yes, so?" Steve asked, as if he had heard it all before.

"Well," said Tony "If you had some of this crazy Asgardian crunk juice, then it might get you drunk fast enough-"

"So your body wouldn't be able to repair the cells at the same rate." Bruce interrupted excited. "At least for a little while. All you need to do is keep drinking faster than your body can repair and heypresto!"

"Vom everywhere!" Tony interjected. Bruce chuckled. "Science!" They sang, high-fiving.

Steve rolled his eyes at the two but was secretly a little more than interested in the proposition.

"I shall return with some next time I visit." Thor said, nodding knowingly, taking a casual sip from the bottle that was balanced on his knee.

~!

It was later that night. Bruce had stumbled out of the penthouse, held up by Steve. Tony had tried to clear some things up but just ended up making even more mess so he left it.

Thirty minutes later Thor was wrapped around Tony. His leg resting on the smaller man's legs and an arm flung protectively over his chest. Tony smiled sleepily and nuzzled his head against the blonde's chin. Closing his eyes he decided that today had been a perfect day. And then Thor ruined it.

"I love you." The god whispered in his ear.

Tony's body stiffened involuntarily. He kept quiet and still, feigning sleep until he heard the god's breathing become slow and deep. Surrounded in darkness he stared up at the ceiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: This is a slash story! Please don't read if you DO NOT like guy/ guy stuff.

Avengers, Iron Man and Thor are all owned by Marvel. I own nothing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

There was no mention of it in the morning. Tony pretended that he had been asleep when Thor had whispered the terrifying words to him. He didn't mention it as he got ready for a board meeting that Pepper had 'thoughtfully' reminded him of via a phone call at an unholy hour. He grumbled to himself through his hangover as he managed to pull himself into a state of dress. Looking out of the window at the early morning, he groaned seeing that the sky had not even registered the sun's rays yet.

Thor watched sleepily from his place on the bed gaze across the room at Tony's suited form. He followed the figure as he made his way towards him. The scientist planted a kiss on the god's jaw. Thor made to say some parting words but only got as far as "I l-" before he was cut off with another chaste kiss. When they parted, the smaller man held his index finger up to Thor's lips to stop him.

"Shh." The billionaire said. Then he left through the door without another word.

Thor frowned and then sighed. He did not understand what was wrong.

~!

Tony wandered that day in a daze through crowded buildings, faces ghosting in front of him. It wasn't helped by the constant thump in his head, like his brain was being kicked repeatedly. He found himself in a meeting with Pepper and some shareholders. He listened but gradually found himself phasing out, becoming ensnared in his own thoughts.

He didn't know how to deal with this situation. What did he have to do? Sit Thor down and tell him he didn't love him? He didn't even know what that word meant.

Being with Thor was great. His company was awesome. They talked about random stuff and it never got boring. They shared interests. He was ridiculously attractive and the sex was some of the best Tony had ever experienced. Thor was a great cook and a gentle nature to Tony's abrasive personality. He felt safe with Thor. He was a person that he really considered to be his friend. Why did Thor have to complicate this harmony with love?

Love. The word stuck in his brain, jamming his thoughts. It felt bitter and repellent.

To save this relationship did he have to be untruthful? He could lie but... it felt so wrong. Those words in his mouth would feel vile and unapprised.

"What's wrong?" Pepper said bluntly. Tony blinked and snapped out of his thoughts. He was only vaguely aware through the mist of his mind, that the meeting had disbanded and that he was now sitting in a posh car speeding homeward.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong?" He said, his senses returning, looking at Pepper and noticing the driver.

"Uhuh." She said her gaze boring into his skull. "You don't want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing wrong, Pep." He said, eyes flitting around the car, anyway than her incessant stare.

How could he explain it to her? She would not understand. She would probably just get angry about the whole thing, comparing to their own relationship they had once upon a time. Out of the window he saw the tower approaching.

He opened the door and stepped out as the car came to a halt. He said goodbye to Pepper who smiled, but in a sort of disapproving way. Tony ignored it and turned towards the entrance of the building, hearing the car pull away behind him.

He looked passive as he sauntered into the lobby but really, his mind was ablaze with devising a plan. He wanted to avoid Thor at any costs.

Maybe he would go and see Bruce and find out if he was hanging as bad as he was. Or maybe go and see Steve who was probably in the gym. Tony had loved the Captain's excitement when he arrived at Stark Tower and how it was instantly replaced with fear when JARVIS greeted him.

_"The ceiling talks, its quiet disconcerting."_ Thor counseled.

Tony chuckled under his breath at the memory.

Perhaps he would go down to the gym and see how the guy was settling in. It hadn't taken much persuasion on his part to convince the super solid to stay and the guy never stopped saying thank you. Mind you that went for Bruce as well who had moved in a few days before Steve. To be fair Tony had offered him a lab; the apartment kind of came with it.

Tony Stark didn't like living with people, but if he had a penthouse to disappear into when somebody was annoying him...well...he could deal with it. It wasn't like he didn't have several other houses he could move out to if everything became too much. And anyway, the Stark Tower was big enough that you didn't have to see anybody if you didn't want to. But Tony liked the attention and, not that he would ever admit it, but he truly valued his friends.

Thinking about it he needed to start making arrangements for Clint and Natasha to move in. They had both agreed to move to the Tower and sent him confirmation via text message. He made a mental note to text Pepper and have stuff brought for both of them. Two apartments he assumed. Although making assumptions about these two was probably not the wisest thing to do. Another mental note added to work it all out later.

He started making his way to the gym but stopped and thought better of it. He needed another drink anyway. His thought brightened as he remembered that Thor probably had work that morning anyway. He got into the lift and briefly asked JARVIS where Banner was, who was apparently having a nap.

"Remind him when he wakes up, J, that if he wants to talk science sometime today, that would be cool."

"I will indeed, sir." JARVIS chimed as Tony entered the penthouse. He dumped his stuff on the floor before catching sight of the blonde sitting on the couch.

"Oh, you're back early." Tony almost groaned.

"Indeed." Said Thor.

Not wanting to seem out of character, Tony went over to him and pecked him on the lips before going to hang up his jacket. He was suddenly pulled back by his arm and into a deep kiss.

"Woah! Easy tiger, I've not even taken off my shoes yet." Tony joked, taking off his sunglasses as he was pulled down into the lap of the thunder god.

Was this an apology? There was no mention of sorry as Thor began to kiss at his lips, a huge hand stroked gently through the back of his hair. The scientist sighed into the bulging shoulder muscle as Thor attacked his neck with vigour. Maybe saying nothing about it was better. He would prefer that everything just went back to normal. A sea of relief washed over him as he surrendered to the god's talented mouth that was now circling his nipple, a hand fumbling at the remaining buttons on his shirt.

"Guhh." He lurched forward as the god suddenly palmed him through his cotton trousers. A drink would have been good, but this was definitely better. He moaned into the touch and he heard the god chuckle quietly. Thor picked up the lighter man and carried him through into the bedroom, kissing him all the way. He practically threw Tony onto the bed who at first looked stunned and then his features glazed over with an animalistic lust.

He lunged at the blonde who was kneeling on the bed and tore off his shirt. Buttons scattered everywhere before Tony even registered Thor's choice away from his trademark T-shirts. Tony attacked the flesh underneath and Thor shuddered as if he had not been touched in weeks. Tony smiled at how his boyfriend reacted as he scraped his teeth lightly over the definition in his stomach and hips and then lowering his head to nuzzle his groin through his jeans.

The god gasped and quickly lent down, roughly flipping the smaller man onto his back. He proceeded to cover the lithe form with his massive frame, nipping and biting the scientist who groaned loudly.

"Ah Thor!" Tony moaned as his skin was assaulted not too gently. The god's hands started playing feverishly with the brunette's belt, having to look down at the mechanism before prising it open. Tony raised an eyebrow at this. It wasn't like him and Thor didn't do this all the time. He knew how to handle a belt. At that moment the door opened.

"Tony I-"

Tony looked up to greet the voice, expecting Banner or Steve but...

It was Thor.

Another Thor.

But...He already had Thor on him. Thor had his hand on his crotch and was about to do terribly explicit things to him so how could... who was...

The Thor in the doorway just gaped at the sight of his lover and...himself?

Tony was still reeling in confusion "Wha?" He said in a small voice. Tony looked at Thor and then returned his gaze to the other Thor straddling him.

"I..." There was a pause as his eyes scanned back and back again. "Wha?" He finished, all other words escaping him.

The Thor in the doorway crossed the room in a few strides and grabbed Tony's shoulders. He wrenched him from the bed and deposited him outside, shutting the door.

Tony tumbled out of the room and landed on his knees. He stared incredulously at the closed door, mouth slightly open and trousers still at his ankles. He blinked and jolted himself hoping that there had been something in his drink last night, and that he was not going mad.

"Umm...what just happened?" He asked the room at large. JARVIS said nothing. Tony imagined that if the AI had shoulders he would be shrugging.

He flung himself upon the door and beat it with his fists, ramming it with his side but the door hardly bunged. He could hear noises emanating from the room. Tony had an idea and quickly kicked off his trousers and shoes before almost running across the lounge to his console. He flicked up the CCTV and watched the goings on within his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

HO SNAP


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: This is a slash story! Please don't read if you DO NOT like guy/ guy stuff.

Avengers, Iron Man and Thor are all owned by Marvel. I own nothing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

Thor held onto the door handle until it stopped shaking, but his eyes were fixed with a piercing gaze at his double. The other's shocked expression had turned into a grin. He made a noise between a grunt and a giggle and rolled onto his back on the bed, raking his hand through his hair.

"Must you spoil everything?" The Thor on the bed sighed.

"You..." He didn't know what to say. What could he say? Words could not describe the anguish. He was shaking with anger.

Like a piece of parchment burnt at the centre with a green flame, Thor's image changed. Loki sat on the bed gazing up at his brother.

The door had stopped moving long ago but Thor still stood rooted to the spot, his hand glued to the door handle.

"Is it so surprising?" Loki asked, sounding slightly bored.

In a swift movement, the raven-haired god's face connected with Thor's fist. His head hit the mattress and he giggled through a snort of pain.

"How dare you." The blonde said in a quiet voice that sounded more chilling than a roar. Loki ran a hand up to his face and held his nose. "Why?" Thor continued, his volume rising. "Why do you have to ruin this for me?!"

Loki said nothing and rolled off the bed and away from the raging god.

"Ah, no. I see it." Thor said, his voice returning to normal with a jeering edge. "Is it that I possess something you do not?" His egotistical nature shining through his rage-cracked self.

"You talk of possessing him Thor?" Loki said, still facing away from the god. "You think you own him like some object."

"I do not!" Thor shouted, all humour gone.

Loki turned around and just smiled. His body shimmered green and golden before his form changed again. And there was Thor's billionaire lover standing in front of him, naked apart from some loose hanging jeans. He was almost a perfect replica of Tony. Almost. He seemed too perfect, all minor flaws ironed out. Hair perfectly arranged. Body clean from all scars and stains from the lab, sun-kissed skin looked smooth and inviting. Eyes, without heavy bags under them, were sparked with mischievous lust. He was eerily beautiful. Thor must have made a reaction because Loki let out a frenzied laugh from Tony's lips.

"He was wonderful though. Even if it was short lived." Loki said, even using Tony's voice. "And so beautiful for a mortal." Fake-Tony continued, running a hand down his bare chest. Thor gritted his teeth.

"Oh Thor." Loki moaned continuing to paw at Tony's bare chest and stomach, snaking his thumbs over his defined hips.

"Mmm! Thor, take me! I need you!" He moaned again, touching Tony's body all over.

"Loki!" Thor bellowed, but he was met with a cackling laugh.

"He whines like a shameless whore, do you not think?" Tony's doublganger continued, his lips twisted into a maniacal grin.

"Do not insult the people I love!" Thor yelled, so very close to summoning Mjölnir through the wall.

"Do you love me?" Loki asked, returning to his normal form, clothes and all. His face bore no joke and he stared at Thor with his green eyes. Thor glowered.

"You make it difficult, brother." He said, his voice reflecting his seething anger. "Why do you do this? Why do you insist on tormenting me? Why do you stay?"

"You left me, Thor." Loki said. It came out as a broken cry. It echoed slightly off the hard walls. There was silence.

"You left me." He said again, controlled this time. "You walked away into the distance, into the shadows, back to your precious Midgard." Loki spat.

Thor was silent, the memories playing in his mind. "You had to answer for what you did, brother." Thor said quietly, his voice laced with emotion, blue eyes flickering up from the floor. "I tried. I tried to reason with them. With father."

"But you didn't try HARD ENOUGH!" Loki screamed. There were no tears or puffy eyes, only hate and a rancid desperation. "I trusted you! You betrayed me!" His whole face twisted in grief and then in fury.

Thor was panicking now. The tables had turned so quickly. He had only once before seen his brother so completely consumed by rage.

"They took everything from me, Thor. Everything I had! Everything that was me, every scrap of my being was tried, tested and scrutinized for weeks and months. I could not even remember who I was!" His eyes flashed with something akin to fear as the memories assaulted him. He paused then, maybe to rekindle his efforts or to wipe those disjointed of memory from his mind. "You couldn't even begin to understand what they put me through." He hissed staring directly into the blue. "So yes, I resent what you have. What you made for yourself while I lost everything."

Thor stood a gasp. He knew his brother had gone through the pains of torture and trial...But Loki spoke truth. He could never understand what his brother had gone through. He wanted to reach out to him, to hold him in his arms and to apologise again and again. He put out a hand to his brother.

Loki slapped it away with a claw clenched hand.

"I just wanted-" Loki stopped as his voice fractured. Starting again, he continued. "I just wanted to be you for a little while."

"Loki." Thor said quietly.

~!

Tony watched the scene in horror and mild amusement. He had blushed furiously when Loki had changed to look like him and started mewling. He would have stormed in and slapped the god himself if the change in the argument had not been so startling. He watched the image of Thor and Loki on the CCTV of his bedroom which was not normally active. Thor was ranting rubbish about how Loki had changed and that he wished that Loki would come back to them and that he was sorry. Always sorry. Tony had never seen his partner apologise so many times.

And now Thor was offering to talk it out and that Loki should stay. Stay here in the tower. Thor was sure Tony wouldn't mind. Just until they sorted everything out. It could be like old times again.

Tony was in too much of a rage to hear anything else, and when the door opened he tried his best to recompose himself.

"Well, I tell you, I've never seen an argument polar flip quiet that fast." Thor watched as Tony stood, arms folded over his chest. He had buttoned up his shirt but still stood next to the console with no trousers, however he still managed to look as defiant and bold as he did fully clothed.

"No." Tony said with finality.

"Tony-" Thor started, wanting to explain himself. "No?"

"No, he can't stay here." Tony said. The god's eyes narrowed.

"You were spying on us."

Tony's calm demeanour finally broke."Yes! Because I suddenly accosted by two versions of my boyfriend before being thrown out of my own bedroom. Of course I fucking spied on you! I wanted to know what the fuck was going on! Thanks for telling me about your brother having shape shifting powers by the way."

"Oh I am sorry." Thor said taking a step up to the small man. "I didn't realise our relationship had room for a lengthy analysis of my brother's magical abilities."

"Fuck you!" Tony shouted in Thor's face before turning on his heel and stalking off. He got to the door and turned around again.

"You know, I just wanted you to be angry for a bit longer. Is that bad? You let fucking mad hatter here get me naked and close to my-" he gestured to the glowing circle in his chest. "He could have just zapped me dead. And then he gives you a sob story and now its all kisses and flowers and 'stay here for a while I'm sure Tony won't mind'." The scientist said, making a mock imitation of Thor's low booming voice.

"Well, just, you know. Thanks, thanks for that." He said finally, slamming the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING: This is a slash story! Please don't read if you DO NOT like guy/ guy stuff.

Avengers, Iron Man and Thor are all owned by Marvel. I own nothing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

"Ok I'm not beating around the bush. I really need to borrow some pants."

Bruce blinked and then looked down at Tony's naked legs that were dusted with dark hair.

"What?" He asked weakly, not taking his eyes from the lightly defined muscles in Tony's thighs.

"Pants first, story later." Tony said walking past Bruce and around to the bedroom. He pushed the door aside and found Steve lying on the bed. Fully clothed but nonetheless on the bed. The super solider quickly rose to a sitting position on the mattress.

"Stark."

"Rogers." Tony said noticing the slight blush on the man's cheeks. He raised an eyebrow. He turned to Bruce who had followed him and stood in the doorway with a hand behind his head.

"I had a nap." Steve said bluntly.

"Right." Tony said, mentally shrugging before turning towards Bruce's wardrobe and rifling through it. He and Bruce were sort of the same size anyway as he leaned down to grab a pair of jeans that looked hardly worn.

"So is there a reason you don't have any pants on? Or do I not want to know?"

Tony sighed as he pulled on the jeans. They fitted snugly and he decided immediately that he would keep them, or at least not give them back unless Bruce asked for them. He buttoned the fly and arranged his shirt over them, avoiding the question entirely. When he looked up and found both men staring at him from the bed, he rolled his eyes.

"Loki stole them." He said, as if it were obvious.

Steve rolled his eyes "Don't play around, Tony."

"I'm not. He did. And he's currently upstairs."

Steve's eyes connected with Tony's searching for any sign of mirth.

"What?" Bruce asked in a perturbed tone.

"You're serious?" Steve asked. Tony just nodded and Bruce and Steve shifted suddenly as if to get up, still staring at Tony.

"I'm not lying! He's busy talking to god of tactless priorities!"

Bruce and Steve shared a rather obvious worried glance. Tony continued, not noticing their fleeting look.

"God of shut-the-fuck-up-no-wait-why-don't-you-stay-in-the-tower."

"What?" Asked Bruce for the third time.

"Thor can't be serious." Steve said in disbelief, his eyes darting back and forth between Bruce and Tony's as if they would tell him the answer. Tony shrugged and threw himself onto the bed between the two men.

"I need a hug." He said bluntly. "And a Pepper. JARVIS get me Pepper."

"She is indisposed, sir."

"Doing what?"

"Touring Mister Barton and Miss Romanova round the tower, sir."

"Oh." He had totally forgotten that it was _today _that they were moving in.

"Yeah we helped them move in their stuff. Well Steve did." Bruce smiled subtly. Tony thought about making some comment about the hulk not wanting to help out, but he didn't. Even if he did it in jest he had a feeling his current mode would turn it into a sneer. He didn't want to lose all of his friends in one day.

"Perhaps we should talk to Thor?" Said Steve, trying to bring a weight back to the matter at hand.

"He's got it sorted." Tony said turning away from Steve to cuddle against Bruce's leg.

"I think you should go see them in any case." Steve continued, not sounding very impressed.

"Me? Why me?" Tony said spinning on the bed so fast that he jostled Bruce.

"Because this is your Tower? Because you know Thor best? He's probably needs some moral support."

"Him?" Tony accosted indignantly, throwing himself off the bed and whirling round to face the captain. "I was almost-" Almost what? Raped? Not raped, definitely not raped. Confused? Tricked?

...

Tricked.

He ground his teeth and finally put evidence to Loki's namesake.

"What?" Steve asked, a little concerned.

"Nothing." Said Tony. Turning on the spot and stalked off. How could he explain it to them? He left through the apartment door and entered the lift, leaning against the cool metal as the doors closed smoothly behind him. He wasn't sure where to go. He sucked on his teeth as he considered going to the lab. However he sort of wanted to have a go at Loki, so he pressed the up button in spite.

On his way up he frowned at having to see the blonde god again. How dare Thor be so changeable. Yesterday he was saying that he loved him and now he didn't even seem to care that his brother almost had sex with him.

His nerves were fraying as he left the elevator and strode into the penthouse, guns blazing. He was slightly caught off-guard when there was no trace of either god in the room and only his remaining clothing strewn across the room. He was about to ask JARVIS where the hell had they gone, when he heard voices in the kitchen. He marched to the doorway and took in the sight of Thor and Loki sitting opposite each other over the black marble table.

"It is good brother. Try it."

Tony looked at the taller god and found that he held two mugs of what was probably coffee. He strode in trying to look angry and slouched against the dark work surface, staring at the two.

Thor did not acknowledge his entrance and proceeded to push the mug towards Loki with both hands, smiling hopefully into the green eyes. Tony scowled at Thor's optimistic attempts to please his brother. The blonde's eyes grew wide with anticipation as Loki picked up the mug and swirled its contents, finally allowing himself to sip at the drink.

"It is satisfactory." He said coldly. However he took another gulp of the liquid. There was an awkward silence in which both god's drank their coffee. Tony surveyed Loki's armour and how he looked very out of place next to Thor, who wore his trademark jeans and shirt. Tony thought he might say something witty when Loki finished his drink and promptly smashed the mug on the floor.

"You do that too, huh?" The scientist asked with a bored frown. Thor looked agasp at the broken crockery.

"It is customary." Said Loki as if stating a very well known rule.

"Brother! It is not customary within Midgard." Thor almost shouted, reaching to the floor to pick up the shards.

"I know." Loki smiled.

"Why are you doing this?" Tony snarled taking a pace forward. "Why do you bother? Coming to see me a few days ago and then rocking up in my house? Haven't you got a peaceful alien race that you need to eradicate?"

"Tony, Lo-" Thor began, finally acknowledging his lover's presence.

"I don't care!" Tony shouted. "I don't care, Thor. I don't want him here. Nobody wants him here. It's my tower, he can't stay!" Tony's eyes met Loki's darkly. The god remained oddly placid but it didn't stop Tony from spitting his next words. "He's nothing but a murderer."

A swift rotation of a sock clad foot and he was gone from the room, leaving his problems behind him once more.

~!

The tower was oddly silent that evening. The occasional shuffle of feet, a whispered sentence, heated yet mollified conversations that went unheard by all but JARVIS. And Tony tinkered with his toys in the lab, flicking through plans, tweaking a blueprint, breathing in the numbers hoping they would be his salvation. And there was a knock at the door. He turned his head sharply and saw the god of thunder staring at him, an odd expression on his face. He wore his armour, something Tony hadn't seen for a while. He wanted to go over to the door and open it, but he could not face it; to be so close to him again. He turned back to his work and lent his head on his hands, fingers coming up to bury themselves in his hair. He heard the lock ping open and the heavy footsteps approach him.

He was very close to losing it, so close to turning round and punching Thor in the face for ruining his privacy; a blatant disregard for locks and his personal space. However, he just stood and Tony could feel the blue eyes scouring his back. He sighed heavily and turned on his desk chair running a hand through his hair for the tenth time that day.

"I am leaving." Thor stated. Tony's dark eyes surveyed Thor's set jaw powered with stubble before registering the words.

"What?" He asked dumbly.

"I am going to Asgard to discuss Loki with the Alfather and mother. I shall return soon." He said looking down sharply. Tony stared before shrugging dramatically and spinning round in his chair once more.

"Okay, have fun."

"I entrust you with Loki."

"What?" Tony said again, more angrily this time, turning again in the chair. "You're not bringing him with you?"

"It would cause more," Thor hesitated. "Complications."

"Forget it." The scientist said, moving to swing round once more. Thor caught the back on the chair and leant his head down to Tony's.

"Tony, please." The god's fingers reached down and intertwined with the man's digits.

"Just do this one thing for me." And at that moment could see that the god's eyes were shining with unspilt tears. Thor gripped Tony's fingers ever so slightly harder and the man sighed as tried to understand the god's emotions. He gave up and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Fine." He answered.

"Thank you." Said the god, a thankful smile gracing his lips before they were connected with Tony's own. It caught Tony by surprise and he had half a mind to pull back and away from the god's firm chaste kiss. It ended quickly however and the god knelt in front of him and encased him in his arms.

As they hugged, the brunette laid his head on the god's shoulder; a sea of relief washing over him. After this, it would all be fine, it would all be normal again.

"Keep him away from the others." Thor said. Tony nodded into his shoulder. Thor lent back and kissed his hand gently and Tony almost rolled his eyes at the dramatic gesture.

"Goodbye." The god said and quickly stood and turned, crimson cape flaring behind him. Tony watched him cross the lab to the door and open it. He stood for a few more seconds with the door open in his hand, his back to the scientist.

"I really do love you."

The door shut loudly and Thor was gone in a flurry of red. Tony sat and stared as the sense of comfort drained from him like a tide. Fresh wounds of hate and confusion burned bright and painful. He drew his hands up and clawed at his head, turning in his chair to his desk he pulled at his hair. A gritted cry came from between his teeth as he hit the surface with his fists. A metal tray clattered to the floor, the sound emanating around the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

Hello all! Just to let you know that this story IS going somewhere! I have all the chapters planned out and half of them are partly written. However, I'm now back at university and third year is already crazy with so much work! D: I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to be really annoying and only update once every two to three weeks :( I hate doing this, but work comes first unfortunately :( But I'm telling you now to stay tuned, because this is going to be one rollercoaster of a fic!


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING: This is a slash story! Please don't read if you DO NOT like guy/ guy stuff.

Avengers, Iron Man and Thor are all owned by Marvel. I own nothing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

Tony was kicking himself. Why the hell had he agreed to this? To let Loki stay. He couldn't even fathom why he had done it. In hope that everything would return to normal, he assumed. But after Thor's last words he was pretty sure that wasn't going to happen.

It was 2AM and Thor had announced his departure mere minutes ago and had promptly left. Tony's eyes were bleary with sleep and stress. He hoped that Loki had not broken anything or killed anyone yet. Thor was so trusting of his brother, as if he had not once tried to take over the world or kill thousands of innocents.

He opened the door to his penthouse; JARVIS said that Loki hadn't moved since their last encounter and he was right. Loki was laid out on the couch with his legs on the armrest, looking disgustingly at home. Across from him sat Steve who had his arms crossed over his chest, staring intently. Tony's first thought was that Loki had possessed him, like he had done once with Hawkeye.

"Thor told me to watch him." Steve said, not taking his eyes off the god.

Tony sighed inwardly in relief. Well, at least he now knew that Thor wasn't all _that_ trusting of Loki. He joined Steve on the couch and they both jointly stared at the god who looked between their gazes questioningly.

"As much as I enjoy your scrutiny, are you going to keep this up all night?" The god said with an amused smile.

"I can." Steve said turning to the other man. "You get some rest, Tony."

"Oh no. I'm not letting this bastard out of my sight." Shaking off Steve's concern. "Thor told me to watch him." He continued.

"Obedience." Loki sneered.

Tony just scowled. "Fancy destroying some more of my crockery? That might relief some angst." He quipped. Loki just shrugged and leant back into the leather.

Steve stood up and gestured for Tony to follow. Tony got up and made a very clear glare in Loki's direction to make sure he knew the inventor was still watching him. The god just rolled his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. They went through the door and pulled it too slightly so they could still watch the bored looking god.

"Shall we call S.H.I.E.L.D?" Asked Steve in a small voice.

"If you want to explain to him why his brother was incarcerated, then that's fine." Tony said looking up at the taller man. Steve just looked torn and confused.

"No." Tony said, raking both his hands through his hair. "We give him an apartment in the tower; keep him away from the others. We watch him in turns. When Thor comes back I want him out immediately."

There was silence in which Tony and Steve just stared through the gap in the doorway.

"Well he hasn't tried anything yet." Steve said hopefully.

Tony didn't say what he really thought, that this was probably all part of a plan. "Help me move him." He insisted.

~!

Loki had whisked along the corridor not wanting to be man handled by Captain America who had been following him all the way. Tony swiped the key card and entered the door to the smallest apartment he could find in the tower, which was actually only two square feet less than the average sized apartments. He muttered to JARVIS to keep cameras enabled and recording and watched as Loki crossed the room and sat himself defiantly on the exact same make of couch that he had been sitting on in the penthouse.

Tony joined Steve, who was stationed outside the door.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem."

"I won't need you on hand all the time." Tony said flashing the silver bangle on his wrist. "I make a habit of wearing the call to bracelet at all times. If he tries anything Iron Man will be there."

"Shortly joined by Captain America." Steve smiled. Tony smiled back but faltered.

"I don't know why I signed up for this, Steve." He said in a haggard voice.

"Well, we all do crazy things when we're in love." The blonde said sadly.

Tony stopped. He tried to smile but it wavered again. He stepped into the room.

"I'll call you if I need you." He said before shutting the door. He breathed deeply through his nose and held his temples, leaning against the door.

"When you're in love." Loki sneered from the couch.

"Shut up!" Tony spat.

~!

That night was hard. Loki didn't move from the sofa or speak a word. Tony thought about pestering him for answers but he was beyond caring at this point, instead vouching for turning on the fake fire in the corner of the room. He stared unblinkingly at the god who was still spread out on the sofa and currently dozing, his arms crossed and his hands tucked under his armpits. Tony realised he was copying the motion and at once moved his arms. He thought he might read and then tried to remember the last time he had actually read anything for fun. He gave up.

He wondered where Thor had gone, trying to visualise Asgard from the thunder god's descriptive stories of golden roofs and sculpted architecture as he gazed into the fire. He felt his eyes droop and wondered what the time was.

"JARVIS. Wake me up if he moves from that couch or does anything suspicions."

"Of course, sir." The AI chimed.

Tony looked over his captive once more before nodding to himself and laying his head down on the armrest.

~!

He awoke feeling very well rested. Tony stretched and opened his eyes and almost choked on his tongue when he saw the empty sofa in front of him. He stood up quickly and fell to one side onto the floor. He gasped, trying to get his breathe back. There was some sort of distorted sound coming from somewhere far away. He rebalanced himself and the noise grew and rushed towards him like he was being pulled out of water.

"Sir! Are you alright?" JARVIS' normally deadpan voice was a slightly higher tone than normal.

"Yes I-" He stopped. "Where's Loki?"

~!

Tony burst into the communal kitchen to find the god of mischief helping himself to breakfast.

"What did you do?" Tony almost shouted. His voice bounced around the minimalist kitchen. Loki just smiled.

"I just muffled your hearing so you couldn't react to your computer's warnings. So much easier than tinkering with your tedious technology." He said nonchalantly, biting into some toast. He swallowed before continuing. "There was no food in that empty apartment."

Tony was still breathing hard. He moved towards the table the god was sitting at and collapsed into the chair opposite him, trying to calm his breathing and his heart rate. He had definitely thought all hell was about to break loose for a second there.

"Why? Did you think that I had murdered someone?" The god asked casually.

Tony blinked. "Well yes actually. Sorry, but you did make it a habit at one point." He said sarcastically. Loki's lip curled slightly.

"What is he doing here?" Came a slow calculated voice behind them.

Tony turned and was faced with one Clint Barton. His hair was perfectly arranged and he was wearing casual clothes that somehow did not seem to differ so much from his body armour. However, the thing that Tony saw first was his intent stare and the subdued rage that lurked behind it.

"Funny story. Thor needed me to look after him for a day or so." Tony said, trying to act casually.

"Look after him?" Hawkeye staring at Tony in disgust. "Look after. _Him_?"

"Look feathers, this is all-"

"Are you stupid?!" Clint shouted, his eyes brows knitted in bewildered rage. "Do you not remember what he did?"

"Yes."

"Then why?"

"Because Thor asked me to." Tony said in a deadpan voice.

Clint smiled incredulously "I don't believe this." he said turning on the spot, the bemused smile turned back to a frown "Because Thor asked you to? Do you know how retarded that sounds?" He said glaring at Tony. He turned his eyes upon Loki "What says I shouldn't just kill you now?" He said reaching behind him and withdrawing his compact bow, the limbs shooting out of the body in a fluid motion.

"Clint, please." Tony tried, alarm bells ringing. "Seriously, I don't want him here either, nobody does. And god knows you hate him more than any of us but please. It's only for another day." Tony said searching those blue eyes. "Then Thor will come get him, take him away and you'll never see him again."

"I rather kill him." Clint said through bared teeth. His legs were in battle stance on the laminate flooring. Loki had stood up and was standing close to the wall, eyes just darting between the two, saying nothing.

"Yeah, well, me too." Tony said in a laboured voice. If Clint killed him (if that was even possible) then at least Thor's beef would be with Hawkeye and not him.

Clint looked at the man and then at the god by his side. He considered for a time, staring at the brown eyes that were reluctant but defensive. He turned slowly on the spot and making his way towards the door.

"As long as I don't see him again."

"I shall try to keep out of your way," Loki said, a sarcastic edge to his voice "Pet." Loki smiled.

The blonde paused, hand enclosed on the door handle.

It was so fast that Tony nearly missed it. The speed in which the archer reacted was unreal. He let two arrows fly in less than a second and was holding a third, straining the bowstring against his lip, quivering with rage. He strode up to the god who was impaled, arrows embedded into the kitchen wall, sinking through the plaster.

Loki stared down the metal rod as he stood pinned to the wall, an arrow in his left shoulder and another in his right forearm. He didn't cry out but was breathing hard and fast as he tried to control himself from making any noise.

"Do it then! Kill me! Is that what you want?!" His eyes were mad and staring.

"Clint!" Tony shouted, not knowing whether to move between the two.

"Shut up, Tony!"

"It's what you've wanted all along isn't it!? Do it then! Do it!" Loki screamed, pulling against the arrows that strained into his limbs. Blood finally began to show through his clothing. The arrow shaft was stained red as Loki dragged himself forward towards his attacker.

"Do it!"

"No!" Tony said, finally stepping between the two so that he was staring into the bow's sight. Hawkeye stopped for a second, his brow creased and words failed him, his breathing slowed for a second.

"I should shoot you both." He said emotionlessly, staring straight into Tony's eyes.

He didn't think he would die, not for a second. If he did it was _only_ for a second. It was something in Clint's gold flecked eyes that changed ever so slightly, something that looked wild and charged ran through them and for a second. Then it was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

The archer turned and walked away. His footsteps sounded so loud in the quiet room. The door slammed shut and Tony stood listening to the quiet hum of the fridge freezer and the growing of heavy breath. He felt a weight on his back and realised that Loki's head had slumped against him. He turned round to inspect the damage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

Hope the slow update time isn't annoying you guys too much :P


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING: This is a slash story! Please don't read if you DO NOT like guy/ guy stuff.

Avengers, Iron Man and Thor are all owned by Marvel. I own nothing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

The red droplet swirled in the bowl, seeping out into the clear water, expanding and fading, a cloud in a turbulent sky. Loki sighed as the white cloth was circled and wrapped over itself again and again, folding and tightening, folding and tightening. His vambracers sat by his side, shining in the glow of the afternoon sun that spilt through the window. He looked down at his crossed legs which touched gently against the genius' denim clad knees. The smaller man was hunched slightly, concentrating on the white material in his hands.

"I will heal without it." Loki's voice broke the silence that had grown between them.

"Don't care." Tony said continuing to wind the bandage round the god's pale forearm.

"Why do you do this?" Loki said looking away from the warm hands on his cold arm.

"Thor asked me to look after you. I'm looking after you."

"He told you to watch me. If I'm not watched, it seems, that I'll hatch an evil plan."

"Yup." Tony said, not looking up. "As I said, you did make a habit of it."

Loki wrenched his arm away from Tony's nimble fingers. The length of bandage rolled into his lap. Tony looked up at the raven haired god who was glaring to the side.

"People think that you're evil." Tony said, taking Loki's hand again and cutting the fabric with his multi-tool. "Are you?"

"Why don't you make your own judgement." The god almost whispered.

"I do." He said, twisting the bandage neatly under itself so that it held. He let go of the god's arm in satisfaction. "And he didn't ask me to watch you. He entrusted you to me." Finally meeting the god's eyes.

Loki snorted.

"Anyway, undress."

"What?"

"You're still bleeding from your shoulder." The man said gesturing to the god's side.

"It will heal on its own." Loki snarled.

"Come on, it'll be fun. I got naked for you, now it's your turn." Tony said without batting an eyelid.

"It is fine."

"Well let me check." Tony said, smirking slightly. He raised himself up on his knees.

Loki glanced up, eyes narrowed.

"Trust me. I'm a doctor." Said Tony, giving one of his winning smiles.

Loki rolled his eyes and started to unbuckle his tunic. "If it will give me peace."

Tony smiled as he watched the god carefully slide out of his chest armour, seeing a dark stain on its left side. Loki sat looking perturbed, his pale skin contrasting visciously against the dark red hole in his shoulder. The blood has seeped across most of his side.

"Ah, see. It's still bleeding. I'm no doctor but that's a bad sign." Said Tony, moving to the cloth and bowl of warm water.

"You said you were a doctor." He said, watching the man as he wrung out the cloth and approached his chest.

"I have many doctorates." Tony smiled as he leant in to wipe the blood away. Most of it came off easily but the dried crusted blood nearer the wound took more time. They stayed in that position for a while, Tony cleaning off the blood gradually and carefully. Loki looked up at the brunette's concentrated expression in bemusement.

"You are a perfectionist." Loki stated.

Tony stopped for a second, staring at the almost clean chest before continuing.

"Yes." He said curtly.

There was quiet for a while. Loki half expected Tony to make some smart arsed comment, but it  
never came.

"You are caring but don't let others see it." Loki said again, looking down at his own pale skin.

Tony met Loki's gaze, an annoyed glint in his eye.

"Any other observations you want to make while we're here?" The scientist asked impatiently, dropping the cloth back into the bowl. There was a silence in which Tony started a new roll of bandage and placed it on the god's back. He started rolling it around his arm and across his shoulder, crossing over the arrow wound. Tony adjusted his position so that he could continue wrapping the material at a better angle, leaning into the god's personal space. Loki turned his head away from the the genious' face that had come in close proximity to his own; however, Tony was staring intently at the wound.

"You are selfish, narcissistic and shameless. You are self destructive, your warm heart is smothered by your ego." Loki said to the ceiling.

Tony just blinked. Why was he trying to stem this guy's bleeding again?

"And you are devious, dangerous and self-absorbed." Tony said like he was discussing the weather, continuing to wrap the bandage.

"Manipulative" Loki sneered.

"Lier." Tony added, voice rising.

"Father issues!"

"Daddy issues!"

"Murderer."

"Murderer."

There was a pained noise from beside him. Tony looked across to see Loki clenching his lips together. Tony's eyes darted round for the source of his discomfort finding his own hands pulling the bandage taunt against the god's exit wound. He released it and let the wrap drop from his hand. He sat down and away from the god and sighed, putting the balls of his palms into his eyes.

"You try so hard,"

Tony looked up at the god. Cross legged, pale and skinny, blood beginning it's renewed exodus down the ivory skin.

"Seeking forgiveness,"

Tony saw all the lives that he had taken pass through his eyes and then the many more that he himself had helped to destroy. Murderer. Loki was right. He slowly sat up on his knees again and leaned towards the god, taking the loose bandage back in his hands. Loki did not complain. He only looked sad as Tony continued to wrap the bandage around him again.

"Is that why you fly around saving innocents? Seeking the forgiveness that you will never give yourself?"

"I'm not the same as you." Tony answered slowly.

Loki nodded solemnly.

~!

A different sun cast light upon the golden rooftops of Asgard. In his hall Odin regarded his son who stood in front of him for the first time in months.

"We cannot keep him on Asgard, Thor." He answered.

"Why not?" Said Thor, looking up in disbelief.

"He is a traitor." Odin continued in a levelled tone.

"He is my brother!" Thor returned with vigour, fists tightening as he looked up to the thrown seated upon the many golden steps. "And your son!" His mother, who sat next to Odin on her smaller thrown, gazed stonily down at her son.

"Once I believed that." Odin gazed into the distance. He returned to himself a second later. "But Loki has separated himself from all of Asgard. He is a traitor. You cannot expect us to hold him here. Not after what he has done."

"So you punish him and throw him out, so he can go back to Midgard and ravage the realm once more?"

"You are the protector of that realm. That is why we allow you to stay there." Frigg answered, voice cold. "It is your job to protect it against Loki."

"So you would ask me to defend the Earth from my own brother?"

"If he is intent on destroying it, yes."

Thor whirled around in wrath, red cape flaring behind him.

"We all have responsibilities, Thor. I thought you had learned." Odin continued. "If you wish to live out your days on Midgard with your pitiful mortal compa-"

"He is NOT pitiful!" Thor bellowed. Odin and Frigg stopped and stared at their son who stood before them, breathing hard with contained rage. He calmed and regained his breath.

"Father," He started again. "I am happy. Will you not let me be happy?" He said, his voice slightly fractured.

"You loved this one once, did you not?" Said Odin, waving a hand in front of him. The space rippled and the pale pink of magic energy spilled across the air. The image of Jane Foster appeared in front of them. Thor stared and immediately crossed the room to peer into the circle.

She was hard at work, gazing at a stack of papers, crossing out equations and rewriting them once more. A man with blonde hair and glasses walks up behind her and covers her eyes. She smiles, a smile so sweet that Thor had almost forgotten what it looked like to see her so happy. The man removed his hands and she spins on her chair and kisses him. When they break she holds his hand.

Thor stared at the images feeling something strange. Something akin to heartbreak but also of relief. Then Odin moved his right hand and another image appeared. In this circle there is Tony, beautiful Tony. He has his eyes closed in sleep with a gentle smile on his lips and Thor felt a sudden twinge of longing.

Both images started burning and withering. Tony and Jane growing older and older until they dissolved into dust, framed in burning circles of light.

"Enough!" Thor shouted, whisking a hand through the rings. He stared at his father.

"He is dying, Thor." He looked to the side to see Frigg talking to him. "Like all of them. They live such short lives. They have barely enough time to dance upon the surface of their planet before they fall dead in the dust."

"Mother,"

"Your Tony only has a few decades left before he is twisted and maimed by age." Odin confirms, staring back into Thor's eyes that burned with hurt and tears. He turned on the spot and marched through the hall towards the door.

"What will you do then?" Odin spoke up so his voice travelled to the striding god. "What will you do when all of your friends are dead and gone, and you have let your bonds in Asgard turn to rust?"

Thor said nothing, continuing his journey down the room.

"And what of Sif, Thor?" His mother asked.

He stopped in his stride, hand outstretched to push the door.

"What of her?" He said finally, leaving the hall and letting the door slam behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

I liedddddd. I have so much work tis crazy! So I'm putting this on hiatus for now :( Very sorry, I thought I'd be able to keep this up and deadlines but..I can't I'm sorry T_T Hopefully over Christasm I'll be able to get some more done on this fic. Again, super sorry :(


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING: This is a slash story! Please don't read if you DO NOT like guy/ guy stuff.

Avengers, Iron Man and Thor are all owned by Marvel. I own nothing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

The clouds swirled and tossed about like a sea of shadows. The varying shades of grey omniously snaked inwards towards the eye of the storm. The thunder cracked and through the air like a whip. Even through the screen Tony could feel the electricity in every breath.

"Ready for the surge, JARVIS. And this time try storing some of it in the backup battery box. You never know."

"Ready for charge, sir."

A spear of lighting struck Stark Tower's upper roof. The cameras whited out for a second. When they came back online, the god of thunder was already marching towards the stairwell door, red cape fluttering in the vicious wind.

"I need to get him a landing pad." Said Tony, "One day, he's going to land in the pool."

Loki sniggered from behind him. Tony's lip curled slightly.

"Power gain successful, sir. 48%."

Tony sucked on his teeth. "Work on those numbers Jarv."

He heard the penthouse door open and went into the adjoining room leaving Loki in the kitchen. The sight of the blonde made his heart soar, but then he remembered, their last conversation had ended on a bad note.

"Any news?" Tony said, starting a slow walk towards Thor.

"He cannot go back to Asgard."

"Are you kidding me?"

Thor shook his head.

"I tried, Tony. I did try."

As he approached he could see water in his eyes, something Tony had rarely seen before. Pent up and angry.

"Hey." Tony closed the distance between them. "Hey now. It's fine. We can fix it. We'll work out a way."

"I-I just...I-"

"Thor." Seeing him like this was shocking. He didn't know what to do. Tony's eyes darted from side to side. What would Pepper do?

He put his hands on the god's shoulders and rubbed them up and down. He thought he was dealing with the situation pretty darn well, when he was grabbed and pulled into a bone-crushing embrace. The hug was intense and lasted for a long time, Tony's head encased in between the god's neck and shoulder muscle. He found, with surprise, that he didn't dislike it as much as he imagined he would have.

"Don't die." Came a horse whisper.

The genius blinked. It wasn't a command, it was a plea.

"I'll try not to, Big guy. But its hard when your holding me so tight."

Thor stiffened and then let the small man back down.

"I am sorry." The god said, sounding slightly embarrassed.

"Thor, what happened?"

"I shall explain later. I should deal with Loki."

To be fair, Tony hadn't even thought of what to do with Loki if he couldn't go back to Asgard. Would they have to give him to shield? Loki wouldn't like that. It would mean a fight and that would mean damage to his tower and Clint saying 'I told you so!'.

"I'm sorry to inform you that I already have a living arrangement." Came a voice.

There was a silence in which Tony and Thor looked at Loki who had appeared from the kitchen. The scientist broke the silence first.

"What?"

"Where do you suppose I stayed until this moment?"

"Fair point." He said narrowing his eyes, "So, tell me, what was the point in-"

"Would you like to see?" Loki said already casting his hands in front of him. A portal appeared in the air. It looked like a swirling void until the blue clouds cleared. Looking through it, Tony could see that it opened up onto a modern living room with leather sofas. He could see the sea shinning in the sun light through the window. It looked very much like his own mansion in Malibu.

He took a step up to it and peered through, examining the glowing shape from all angles.

"Like it?"

"I more like the portal." Said Tony, wanting to touch the surface. Thor had come up behind him and was looking at the feat of magic.

"Would you like to step inside?" Asked Loki. Tony looked up with a frown.

"No. I wouldn't."

"You still don't trust me."

"Three words. God. Of. Mischief."

He turned on his heel. "I'll be downstairs." And promptly exited the room. He really could not be bothered to understand Loki's motives.

Thor watched Tony leave. He turned back to find Loki staring at him intently.

"Thank you." He said, lowering his gaze.

"For what?" Thor said, brow creasing.

"For...trying to get me back to Asgard." Loki said, taking a sudden interest in the floor.

"Loki," Thor said, placing a hand on his shoulder. For once Loki did not resist. "You are my brother, I will always try to help. I am just sorry that it came to nought."

"You are completely in love with him I thought..."

Thor blinked. "Thought wha-"

"T'is nothing." Loki snapped quickly moving away from the Thunderer. "When I am gone, tell Stark..." he paused.

"Tell him?" Thor prompted.

"Nothing." Loki shook his head. "Feel free to..." he paused once more. He turned to face the thunder god. "Visit me, in my domain."

"I shall." Thor said with a smile.

Loki nodded curtly. He stepped into the portal and promptly vanished in the glow. The circle in the air faded.

~!

"He is gone."

Tony stared, unclipping himself from the antistatic mat. "What? Really?"

"Aye."

He sighed in relief and visibly relaxed. "Thank god. He really is trouble." But he smiled at Thor. "So, no luck with the Cyclops then?"

Thor shook his head. "I rather not talk about it."

The scientist walked up to the god and leaned up to peck him on the lips.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go watch the storm."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

Sorry its short! Other chapters now in progress!


End file.
